


Together

by Rivulet027



Series: Crossover Femslash [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Crossover, F/F, Ice Powers, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Elsa and Caitlin rescue each other, then have to find a way to send Caitlin home.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Elsa
Series: Crossover Femslash [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/gifts).



Elsa wakes up with a groan. Her head aches and she’s colder than she should be in her bedroom. She’s not in her comfortable bed. Did she fall out of bed onto the floor? A sigh of worry has her opening her eyes. A woman is peering down at her, maybe the most beautiful woman Elsa has ever seen. The woman’s forehead crinkles in worry as she looks at Elsa. 

Elsa realizes that maybe she shouldn't be staring dumbfounded at the woman who's clearly broken into the palace and backs away. She starts to call for her guards and then cuts herself off as she realizes that she’s not in her bedroom any longer. She’s not even in the palace anymore. Is she even in Arendelle anymore?

“Who?” she manages.

The woman opens her mouth and then closes it. “Let me get us out of here and…”

“I’m Elsa, who are you?” Elsa insists.

The woman hesitates a moment, her gaze flicking up and down Elsa before reluctantly she says, “Caitlin.” 

“And…” Elsa’s question fades as she takes in the room they’re in. It’s a shiny silver color and there seems to be a door, but there’s no handle on it. That’s it. Nothing else. She frowns. “Where are we?”

Caitlin shrugs. Her white hair bobs with the movement. Her lips are blue. Her eyes are pale. Elsa tugs at her own hair self-consciously.

“Was going to get us out of here, but then you woke up,” Caitlin tells her, a hint of complaint in her voice.

Elsa raises her eyebrows. “Both of us working together would probably get us out of here faster.”

Caitlin snorts.

Elsa’s eyes narrow.

Caitlin laughs. “Not that I don’t believe you can help, princess, but you’re clearly going to balk once the killing starts.”

Elsa blinks, not quite sure where to start picking Caitlin’s sentence apart. She frowns briefly before saying, “I’m not a princess, I’m a queen.”

Caitlin smirks. “Oh really?”

“Yes. I’m not sure how these people, whoever they are, got past my guards. Or manage to get me back out again,” Elsa frowns. Then her eyes widen in horror. “I don’t even know if they hurt my sister or her boyfriend.”

“Guards,” Caitlin repeats.

“For the castle,” Else explains slowly with a frown.

“You mean actual queen, that wasn’t…what’s your kingdom called?”

“Arendelle.”

Caitlin frowns, “Never heard of it.”

“Where are you from?”

“Central City.”

Elsa frowns.

“Don’t worry about it,” Caitlin tells her. “We’re probably from different places in the multiverse. We’ll figure out how to get you home once we figure out where we are.”

“And how to get out of here?” Elsa prompts wryly. 

“This would be a lot easier if you were still knocked out,” Caitlin complains.

“I’d rather not kill anyone,” Elsa attempts to temper. “However, they did kidnap us. Any idea why?”

Caitlin holds out her hand and suddenly there’s a miniature ice sculpture of a snowflake there. Elsa stills, eyes widening. Then she holds out her hand and copies the snowflake. Caitlin tilts her head, then her eyes flick up to Elsa’s face.

“I’ve never met anyone else with my powers. Are they common in Central City?”

“Power yes, these specific powers no,” Caitlin tells her.

Elsa wets her lips.

Caitlin groans. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but lets concentrate on getting out of here and to a safe place first.”

Elsa agrees. After that everything is a blur of movement. Caitlin uses her powers to push the door open so violently it’s left hanging on its hinges. They set off down the corridors freezing anyone that tries to stop them in place. Caitlin keeps handing their weapons to Elsa. She’s more than grateful to dump them onto a counter when the two of them finally find a room. Caitlin freezes the door shut. Elsa scowls, she could’ve helped. Before she can complain though Elsa registers the…

“What is that?” Elsa asks with trepidation.

“You don’t have computers where you’re from?” Caitlin asks.

“Computers?”

“Computers,” Caitlin agrees as she pushes at buttons on one of them. She frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Elsa asks as she places a reassuring hand on Caitlin’s arm. Caitlin stills, her hand coming up to touch Elsa’s briefly.

“I can get us to the last place they were, which appears to be where they took you from…”

“We can’t get you home?” Elsa guesses the problem as she gives Caitlin’s arm a squeeze. She wants to pull the other woman into a hug, wants to comfort her further.

“My friends will come find me, they’re heroes like that. I just don’t know how difficult it’ll be for them to figure out where I am once I destroy these…wait, I can’t send myself, but I think I can get a message to them.”

“You can destroy the computers?”

Caitlin nods. “So our kidnappers don’t follow after us and try again.”

“I don’t know how they got past my guards the first time!” Elsa stresses. What if her people are hurt? What if her sister is dead? Elsa takes a deep slow breath, trying to calm herself.

“You’re doing great,” Caitlin tries, squeezing the hand that’s touching her shoulder. Elsa nods. Caitlin goes back to pressing buttons, then steps back with a satisfied nods. There’s a sputtering noise and then a blue swirl of light fills one end of the room. “That portal should take us to Arendelle.”

Elsa reaches out and takes Caitlin’s hand so that they can walk through together. “How will the computers be destroyed?”

“Not physically, but I’ve picked up enough from Cisco that they won’t work after we leave.”

Elsa nods her agreement even if she doesn’t really understand. They step through the portal and are suddenly in her bedroom, the sheets in disarray. The portal disappears. Caitlin shifts as she takes in the room, still holding Elsa’s hand.

“I guess I know how they got me out of here without alerting the guards,” Elsa frowns.

Caitlin’s eyes are wide. Elsa squeezes her hand.

“How are you going to explain me to your guards?” Caitlin asks as if suddenly realizing there are details to their plan they hadn’t though about yet. Her grip on Elsa's hand tightens. Elsa squeezes back. Caitlin turns to look at her. Their eyes meet. For a brief moment Elsa thinks they’re going to kiss, then Caitlin glances away.

“I can say you came here to teach me about my powers. We should see about setting you up a room so you’ll be comfortable until your friends arrive,” Elsa manages. Then she wets her lips. “Would you mind staying here tonight? The only ones up at this hour would be the guards and I don’t want to wake anyone else up. I can take some of the blankets and sleep on the couch and I’ve got plenty of clothes, we could find you something to sleep in.”

Caitlin smiles slowly eyes sparking with mischief. “Are you asking me to sleep with you?”

“Yes, but I can take the couch and you can have the bed.”

“How about we share the bed?” Caitlin offers eyebrows raising slightly.

Elsa’s mouth goes dry. “I suppose it is a big bed.”

Caitlin smiles.

Elsa wets her lips, then shakes her head as she lets go of Caitlin’s hand so she can find her something to sleep in. Caitlin steps in close and takes both her hands.

“I was going to find you something to sleep in,” Elsa explains.

“I was going to kiss you,” Caitlin counters.

“Oh.” Elsa’s eyes widen. She shifts in closer to Caitlin. Their lips meet and Elsa smiles into the kiss.


End file.
